To Save A Wolf
by Phantasmagoric Leopard
Summary: Hermione is attacked by a unknown werewolf. Meanwhile there have been several attacks on Muggles and Wizards alike and the Ministry is after Hermione. She turns to the only person who truly knows what she's going through.
1. Prologue: Attacked

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish with all my heart that I really was JK Rowlings and that I own each and everyone of these characters!!! But I'm not… sadly…

She ran. Her were feet pounding into the hard pavement below, racing to save herself. But she knew that no matter how fast or how long she ran it would catch up to her…

…and then it would be too late.

The huge snarling beast was gaining on her every second. She sprinted around a corner and found herself crashing into a brick wall. She heaved her self up as quickly as she could, but when she turned she was met with a blast of hot, putrid air. The beast had found her. It's ominous yellow teeth dripping with saliva as it leaned forward to get a whiff of it's terrified prey.

That's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: The Realization

Disclaimer: Once again I'm am sad to report that no, I am not J.K. Rowlings…. Sadly…

To Save a Wolf

Chapter 1

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

As she woke up she could hear the sobs of someone who seemed to be in the same room as she was. Listening closer, she could make out her name being repeated over and over again.

Struggling to sit up, she pried open her bleary eyes ad began to lean forward in the process of sitting up when she let out a sharp cry of pain. As she assessed her body to find the cause of the pain, she noticed that her shoulder was heavily bandaged and was now throbbing, painfully.

"Oh, Hermione! Thank gods you're awake!" Her mother gushed from her chair at the bedside, relieved that her daughter had finally woken. "You've been asleep for days, sweetie! What happened? Why were you even out that late alone anyway? Do you know what attacked you? The doctor told us that you were attacked by some sort of dog-"

"Mum, its okay now. I'm fine. I'm not going to die." Hermione quickly stemmed the barrage of questions that her mother was about to assault her with.

It was then that she finally got a good look of the room around her and realized with a jolt that she was in a _muggle _hospital.

"Mum?" Hermione's voice was panicked and desperate. "Mum, I need you to get the doctor in here. Quickly."

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay Hermione? Is everything alright? Are you in pain?" Mrs. Granger sprang into action; she raced out the door intent on finding the doctor as fast as she possibly could, not even pausing to hear why her daughter had asked to see him.

Hermione huffed at her mother's distress and leaned back against the headboard of her bed waiting for her mother to return with the doctor. She didn't have to wait long, a moment later she came back into the room with a young doctor.

"Hello Hermione. Nice to see that you're finally awake! I'm Dr. Henry Jameson." He reached out to shake her hand. She noted that he was quite tan and attractive.

"Your mother tells me that you needed to see me, what can I do for you?" Dr. Jameson inquired with a pleasant smile on his face.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I was actually wondering if I could see the wound." She said earnestly.

Dr. Jameson grimaced. "Well Hermione, the wound is actually quite a gruesome sight. It's one of the nastiest dog bites I've ever seen. Are you sure that you want to see it?" He asked, worried that the grisly appearance of the wound would frighten her.

She nodded, her eyes filled with curiosity and dread at what might be revealed.

Dr. Jameson slowly began to remove the heavy bandages from her left shoulder. Underneath was exactly what she had feared would be.

Her shoulder had a huge bite mark covering it nearly entirely, as if the creature had clamped down on it with its teeth and held on. In several places she could see that some of the creature's teeth had made punctures so deep in her skin that she could almost see the bone. Around the bite was desiccated blood, providing the icing on the cupcake to this repugnant image.

She sucked in her breath slowly, beginning to comprehend what this meant when she heard her mother gasp quietly from beside her.

"Oh Hermione, what in the world could have done _this_?"

And in that instant Hermione knew that she was a threat to everyone she loved.

She had been bitten by a werewolf.

Hey everyone!!! Thanks so much for reading this FanFic!!!! It's my first one that I've ever posted!!! Please tell me how you liked it by clicking on the _**extremely b-e-a-u-itful**_ blue button right below!!!

Please Review!! Thanks!!

Your daring darling,

Phantasmagoric Leopard!!

(Whoever can guess what _**phantasmagoric**_ means first gets to be featured in my story!!)


End file.
